


Надежда умирает последней

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021), ZloyEzik



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Car Accidents, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Guardian Angels, OOC / Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZloyEzik/pseuds/ZloyEzik
Summary: Когда любовь не успела родиться, а вера успела умереть, как сохранить надежду?
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Надежда умирает последней

Период реабилитации после того случая отнял у Гэвина несколько месяцев жизни.

Подельник подозреваемого в убийстве ублюдка, которого преследовал Гэвин, сбил его машиной, подобрал дружка и уехал, оставив Гэвина подыхать в промзоне. Только случайно ошивавшиеся в том районе стрит-рейсеры не дали ему помереть от потери крови или болевого шока.

Открытый перелом ноги, перелом четырех ребер, ушибы по всему телу, вывих плеча, многочисленные синяки и ссадины и, в качестве жирной точки, — вывих большого пальца правой руки.

Срочная операция, переливание крови, мучительные ежедневные многочасовые капельницы, призванные удержать его мозг внутри черепушки, полная неподвижность на протяжении двух недель, когда даже попытка повернуть голову оборачивалась не только головокружением, но и сильнейшей болью во всем теле, которую с трудом и ненадолго глушили обезболивающие. Повторная операция, во время которой собрали разломанные кости. Тугая повязка на ребрах, не дававшая дышать. Справление нужды в судно. Более долгий постоперационный период из-за травмы головы, которая не давала ему сделать и пары шагов без того, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

В общем, в итоге Гэвин уверился, что его ангел-хранитель либо тупо наплевал на него, либо не существовал вовсе. Он пытался еще увидеть его первые несколько дней, когда выл от боли в темноте больничной палаты, надеялся заглянуть в бесстыжие глаза, но все-таки потерял надежду и перестал ждать.

Ангел-хранитель, которого все нормальные люди начинали видеть, побывав на пороге смерти, бросил Гэвина на произвол судьбы. Что ж, Гэвин, очевидно, справился и без него. В конце концов, всю жизнь он рассчитывал только на себя, с чего он вообще решил, что заслуживает помощи высших сил? А может и вовсе врали люди, и никаких ангелов не существовало.

Больницу он покидал спустя месяц, в компании Криса и Тины, но все равно невообразимо одинокий, несчастный, озлобленный и на костылях, которые должны были стать его верными спутниками вместо предателя ангела на ближайшие пару месяцев.

И на выходе из больничных ворот совершенно внезапно увидел его. Тощее, дерганое, испуганное существо, всё, кажется, состоящее из локтей и коленок, с куцыми, общипанными крылышками невнятного коричневого цвета, размером больше подходящими воробью, никак не ангелу. Уродец вскинул на него огроменные на бледном остром лице темные глаза, весь потянулся вперед с хриплым шепотом «Гэвин...», но Гэвин, хоть и притормозил от неожиданности, только брезгливо дернул плечом и оскалил клыки. На лбу у ангела он приметил истекающую кровью стигмату и мстительно подумал, что это наказание за то, что бросил подопечного. Ангел заметил направление его взгляда, быстро прикрыл лоб ладонью, отпрянул, ссутулился и опустил голову, и как будто еще больше побледнел. Гэвину стало мерзко и противно на душе. И вот это недоразумение его якобы должно было хранить?

Домой он вернулся один, конечно, хотя ангел так и телепался за ним где-то невдалеке. Знакомиться с ним Гэвин перехотел окончательно. Неужели он был настолько поганым человеком, что даже приличного ангела не заслужил? Он ведь и сам охранял простых людей, защищал их и заставлял соблюдать законы тех, кто не хотел делать это добровольно. Неужели он не заслужил?

Уродец вечно ошивался где-то поблизости, исправно сопровождал Гэвина в реабилитационный центр и вообще в любых поездках, но больше заговорить не пытался. И, кажется, доступ в дом ему был закрыт, чему Гэвин был несказанно рад. Ангел торчал возле подъездной дорожки в любую погоду, тоскливо смотрел на дом, но ни разу даже шага не сделал ближе.

Гэвин иногда исподтишка его разглядывал. Он был высоким, широкоплечим, со спутанными, как будто припорошенными пылью, волосами и бледной сухой кожей с мелкими пятнышками родинок. Темные глаза лихорадочно блестели на скуластом лице. Одет он был в какую-то непонятную хламиду, ходил босиком, сутулился, из-за чего широкие плечи напоминали горб, а огрызки крыльев печально висели вдоль спины и почти никогда не шевелились. Гэвину он был противен.

К тому же ублюдок все еще пренебрегал своими обязанностями. А то и вовсе подставлял под удар. Как, например, в тот раз в магазине, когда он толкнул Гэвина, едва не обрушив пирамиду консервных банок. Гэвин успел затормозить съехавшую банку, нарушившую равновесие пирамиды, натолкнулся плечом на полку, ушибся, едва не упал с костылей. Можно было бы подумать, что ангел наоборот привлек его внимание, но к тому времени Гэвин уже потерял остатки веры и только рявкнул на замершего с поднятой рукой гаденыша:

— Ну, чего встал, уродец? И без тебя справился!

Ангел вздрогнул, обхватил одну руку другой, прикрывая какой-то очередной отвратительного вида синяк, и отпрянул от него, пробормотав так тихо, что Гэвин едва его услышал.

— Меня зовут Коннор, Гэвин, я твой...

— Да срать мне как тебя зовут! Урод и есть, бросил меня, а теперь пытаешься исподтишка подкрасться!

Желание совершать покупки как-то пропало. Гэвин цыкнул презрительно, развернулся и пошел на выход, старательно игнорируя жалобный сбивчивый шепот, несущийся в спину.

— Все не так было, Гэвин, позволь объяснить, пожалуйста, Гэвин, поверь!..

Гэвин даже не замедлил шаг. Что там не так могло быть? Угроза его жизни была, а ангела не было, вот и вся недолга. Домой он вернулся еще более обозленным.

Или тот случай в реабилитационном центре, когда во время процедур придурок упал ему под ноги, все-таки уронив его на пол, да еще и обрушил какую-то лампу на треноге, которая чудом не придавила самого Гэвина. В этот раз Гэвин уже не сдержался и, пользуясь случаем, пнул мерзавца. Ангел шустро и, главное, молча, уполз подальше, а Гэвин с трудом поднялся снова на ноги.

Эти и подобные им случаи еще больше отвращали от ангела. Ладно, не спасает, но пусть хотя бы не пытается угробить. Неужели он слишком много просит?

Реабилитация тем временем хоть и шла, но медленно. В итоге голова оправилась намного быстрее костей, Гэвин мучился бездельем, исправно посещал реабилитационный центр, занимался, возвращался домой, падал на диван и предавался многочасовому унынию, лишенный привычных занятий.

Но всему приходит конец. Настал момент, когда твердо стоящий на ногах Гэвин Рид заново сдал нормативы и вернулся к любимой работе. Тина и Крис развесили в офисе огромный плакат с приветственной надписью. Бывшие на месте офицеры проорали что-то ободряющее, так что Гэвин даже немного расчувствовался. Угостил всех прихваченными для такого случая пирожными — хоть у него и была не самая лучшая репутация, но коллеги ему попались всё же стоящие, не крысы какие-нибудь, и никто не желал выпавшей ему участи даже такому мудаку как он. А потом покатились обычные рабочие будни детектива полиции, теперь, правда, щедро приправленные наличием вредителя с крыльями.

Это обмудок со своими огрызками на спине умудрился ни разу не отстать от Гэвина, как бы тот ни гнал в погоне за очередным преступником. И часто, слишком часто, почти подставлял Гэвина под удар. Пока что удавалось избегать новых повреждений благодаря ловкости и немалой доле удачи, но насколько его хватит, Гэвин не знал.

Он поспрашивал, переступив через гордость, кое-каких коллег, как себя ведут их ангелы, и окончательно утвердился в мысли, что ему попался какой-то бракованный экземпляр, настойчиво пытающийся убить подопечного. Гэвин матерился, не раз замахивался на ангела, пытаясь отогнать от себя подальше, даже угрожал ему пистолетом. Это был самый действенный, на удивление, метод, хотя ангелов нельзя было убить обычным человеческим оружием. Его ангел от пистолета шарахался, как черт от ладана, и на некоторое время отступал от Гэвина чуть подальше.

В тот день события мало отличались от уже привычных. Гэвин сцепился с подозреваемым в убийстве и упустил его, когда чертов ангел снова вмешался. Пока Гэвин с трудом поднимался, преодолевая боль в ушибленном об бетон затылке, мужик успел оторваться и теперь стремительно поднимался по спирали надземной парковки. Кой черт дернул его бежать вверх, Гэвин не знал, да и задумываться не хотел. Он рванул следом, не забыв рявкнуть на тощего ебучего посланца Небес и махнуть в его сторону пистолетом, чтоб отстал. Нагнал преследуемого на четвертом этаже, они снова сцепились, но на этот раз Гэвин оказался ловчее и все-таки скрутил урода, сковал наручниками. И даже успел вызвать наряд по рации, когда мужик, немыслимым образом изогнувшись, пнул его по ногам. Гэвин потерял равновесие, запнулся об ограждение, мгновение леденящего душу ужаса — и он уже падает в пропасть.

И еще не успев толком осознать произошедшее, увидел как, с пронзительным криком «Гэвин!», его недоделанный ангел, не медля ни мгновения, сиганул за ним следом. В груди рванулось что-то горячее и мучительное. Гэвин, не раздумывая, протянул руки, ему в объятия ухнул Коннор, обхватил тонкими руками за спину, без толку махая увечными крыльями, и уже вдвоем они полетели вниз, навстречу неминуемой Гэвиновой смерти. Он зажмурился, вжал в себя тщедушное, колотящееся крупной дрожью, тело ангела. В следующий миг небеса раскололись с оглушающим грохотом, глаза даже сквозь закрытые веки опалило ослепительно-белым светом, и кто-то сильный схватил их обоих, ударил по воздуху мощными крыльями и мягко опустился на бетонный пол первого этажа.

Хватая ртом воздух и безотчетно прижимая Коннора покрепче к себе, Гэвин распахнул глаза, не в силах поверить, что остался жив. Он уставился на своего спасителя и онемел. Высокий и широкоплечий, со светлой кожей и темными волосами, скуластый, темноглазый, перед ним стоял... тоже Коннор. Одетый в белое, с роскошными белоснежными крыльями, слегка светящийся, но Коннор.

Гэвин ошарашенно посмотрел на того, кого сжимал в объятиях. Нет, его привычный недоангел остался, где был и определенно являлся знакомым бесящим Коннором.

— Это как? — тупо спросил Гэвин.

Даже эйфория от внезапного спасения немного отступила в сторону. Ему требовалось немедленно разобраться в произошедшем. То горячее и мучительное в груди росло и захватывало его целиком. Кажется, это была надежда. На то, что он не так плох, на то, что заслуживает спасения.

— Здравствуй, Гэвин, — мягко улыбнулся новый Коннор. — Мне кажется стоит разобраться с твоим подозреваемым, прежде чем задавать вопросы.

Коннор протянул руку, и Гэвин, не сомневаясь, тут же принял ее. Поднялся сам и поднял на ноги своего Коннора. С сомнением посмотрел вверх. Про того мудака он, если честно, успел забыть. Теперь надо было быстро подняться обратно на четвертый уровень паркинга, пока тот не успел что-нибудь сотворить уже с собой.

— Я подниму тебя, — Коннор шагнул ближе, правильно поняв его затруднение.

Он обхватил Гэвина за талию, не дав ему времени возмутиться или удивиться, взмахнул крыльями и спустя пять секунд уже поставил его рядом со скованным мужиком. Гэвин решительно выкинул из головы все странности, вроде двух одинаковых ангелов или переноски подопечного по воздуху. Это и правда могло подождать до вечера. Он вздернул своего несостоявшегося убийцу на ноги, ограничившись всего лишь пинком под зад за попытку убить, и за шкирку потащил на выход. Где-то недалеко уже слышалась сирена патрульной машины. К тому времени, как Гэвин добрался до улицы, патруль подъехал, и офицеры сразу затолкали его добычу в машину.

Гэвин остался снова наедине с ангелами. Он оглянулся на них. Если честно, было немного неловко разговаривать с ними после того, как он несколько месяцев шарахался от Коннора как от чумы. Он откашлялся, перед тем как заговорить.

— Мне надо вернуться в участок. Рабочий день еще...

— Мы следуем за тобой, — почти одновременно произнесли Конноры.

Гэвин пнул камушек под ногой. Это действительно было неловко.

— Гм, ну да... Хочешь поехать в моей машине? — обратился он к своему Коннору, сгорая от смущения.

Коннор аж засиял, мгновенно преображаясь, и молча кивнул в знак согласия. Гэвин ощутил легкий укол вины. Все это время он был несправедлив к ангелу, хотя справедливости ради Коннор и не особо старался переубедить его.

В участке Гэвин не столько работал, сколько думал. Допрашивая подозреваемого, размышлял, почему вдруг появился еще один Коннор, да еще так вовремя, и почему этот Коннор мог помогать просто так, а не спасая жизнь. На автомате заполняя отчет о задержании, прикидывал, нет ли его вины в том, что его Коннор выглядит настолько хуже своего близнеца. Данных не хватало, да и Коннор обещал на вопросы ответить, но все равно. Было иррационально страшно. Что если он сам виноват? Что если он все-таки на самом деле такой поганый человек и не заслужил? И Коннор его спас случайно, вовсе не желая этого делать.

Где-то на этом этапе размышлений, уже отправив отчет, Гэвин ощутил прикосновение к спине между лопаток и вздрогнул от того, насколько обжигающим было ощущение. Над ухом раздался мягкий, бархатный, чуть осипший голос нового Коннора:

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, Гэвин.

Не осмелившись обернуться, Гэвин слепо смотрел перед собой. Они и мысли его могут читать??? Что за пиздец!

— Я случайно, — проскрипел он каким-то чужим голосом и услышал короткий необидный смешок.

— Мы можем поехать домой? Коннору нехорошо, чтобы помочь ему я должен тебе объяснить, что произошло тогда.

Гэвин с готовностью, напугавшей его самого, вскочил на ноги, спешно выключая терминал. Внезапно стало еще страшнее. Он обернулся к Коннору, сразу приметив и своего Коннора — он стоял чуть позади, кончиками пальцев держа Коннора за рукав одежды. Выглядел он еще хуже обычного. В груди сдавило какой-то щемящей жалостью, и Гэвин рассердился на самого себя. Сколько можно сидеть и рефлексировать? Давно следовало поехать домой и встретить правду лицом к лицу.

— Я готов. Ты снова со мной поедешь?

— Если можно, Гэвин, — прошелестел Коннор, и Гэвин с трудом расслышал в этом шепоте те же мягкие бархатные нотки, что и в голосе Коннора.

Всю дорогу до дома Гэвин настороженно косился в зеркало заднего вида на Коннора. Тот сидел смирно, смотрел на свои сцепленные в замок руки и молчал как рыба. Гэвин молчал тоже, не решившись даже включить радио. Коннор, со своими великолепными огромными крыльями, летел где-то сверху, иногда показываясь чуть впереди или сбоку. Гэвин на мгновение представил, что его Коннор станет таким же сияющим и что они оба останутся с ним, чтобы хранить его. Фантазия была такая манящая и такая неправдоподобная, что он поскорее выкинул ее из головы.

Когда он затормозил перед своим домом, Коннор уже приземлился и ждал их. Его Коннор тут же вышел из машины, дошел до него, сразу цепляясь пальцами за руку. Коннор сжал пальцы, и Гэвин увидел, что у обоих ладони замерцали слабым голубоватым светом, а Коннор выпрямился, как будто у него внезапно прибавилось сил. Хотя всем было известно, что ангелы суть бесполые, обычный жест выглядел так до ужаса интимно, что перестать смотреть Гэвин не мог. Пришлось откашляться и зажмуриться на мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя. Гэвин пошел к дому, совсем забыв, что Коннор не может к нему приблизиться.

— Гэвин, — окликнул его ангел, напоминая о затруднении, — мы не сможем войти.

Гэвин обернулся. И как он может это исправить? Он же никогда не запрещал ангелу входить. Он озвучил это, чувствуя себя максимально глупо.

— Ты закрыл нам доступ в свое сердце, отказавшись от надежды, и дорога в твой дом тоже закрыта для нас.

Гэвин вздрогнул. Что ж, это уже многое объясняло.

— И что делать? — он подошел к ним снова. Вроде бы принудительно надеяться невозможно.

— Для начала ты можешь сам ввести нас в дом, — Коннор протянул руку, держащую руку Коннора вперед, предлагая Гэвину взять их.

Гэвин тяжело сглотнул. Он как-то не ожидал, что близкое знакомство состоится так сразу. Трусливая опасливость дрожала где-то в животе, когда он шагнул еще ближе и взял их сцепленные руки своей. Ангельские ладони были почти горячие, сухой жар перетек на руку Гэвина и наполнил сердце спокойствием и уверенностью. Гэвин незаметно выдохнул и потянул ангелов за собой. Сначала показалось, что они не идут, упираются в какой-то барьер, но потом пошло легче и легче с каждым шагом. Он отпустил их уже в доме, с легким сожалением, и предложил сесть на диван. Очень хотелось выпить или сбежать подальше. Гэвин еще раз выдохнул и присел на журнальный столик перед диваном.

— Так, что с тобой и как это исправить? — кашлянув, чтобы скрыть неловкость, спросил Гэвин у своего Коннора.

Коннор коротко глянул на другого Коннора и только потом посмотрел на Гэвина и заговорил.

— Ты потерял веру и надежду и никогда не имел шанса полюбить меня. Это моя вина, прости мне. Я был слаб и не смог тебя найти и, когда ты очнулся в больнице, я не был рядом. И потом не сумел донести до тебя правду, — Коннор привычно опустил голову и ссутулился.

Гэвин на мгновение потерял дар речи. Он не верит, а прощения за это просит Коннор? Что за херня? Коннор поднял руку и погладил Коннора по сгорбленной спине. Гэвин перевел взгляд на него, надеясь на более внятное объяснение.

— Коннор — это я. Мы — один ангел, разделенный надвое. В тот день я был рядом с тобой. Тебя не просто сбили машиной, Гэвин, тебя переехали. Я принял на себя то, что предназначалось тебе, получил большие повреждения и был отозван на Небеса. Но твоя жизнь все еще была под угрозой, а мое желание охранить тебя было так велико, что из него появился Коннор.

— Ты был без сознания, а тот человек хотел добить тебя, — вмешался сам Коннор.

— Как это?

— Застрелить. Он вышел из машины, и я...

В груди дернуло нехорошим предчувствием. Панический страх Коннора перед пистолетами и все те разы, когда Гэвин угрожал ему, вспомнились разом, отвратительно ярко встав перед внутренним взором. В реальности взгляд прикипел к кровоточащей отметине на лбу Коннора.

— Коннор заслонил тебя, принял на себя выстрел. Человеческим оружием нельзя убить ангела, но можно сильно ослабить, если ангел принимает на себя повреждения подопечного.

Коннор кивнул, подтверждая слова. Гэвин с силой потер лицо руками. Охуеть новости. Так он должен был умереть в тот день? И Коннор его спас? Оба Коннора, если точнее. А в награду получили недоверие и все остальное. Гэвин вспомнил, как Коннор торчал на улице под дождем, зябко переступая босыми ступнями. А он еще злорадствовал. Ничего удивительного не будет, если они уйдут от него на эти свои Небеса.

— Я отвел им глаза, нашел тех людей, которые вызвали тебе скорую. Повезло, они оказались хорошими, со светлыми душами, и их ангелы подтолкнули их к тебе. Но наша с тобой связь была такой слабой, а я потерял столько сил, что упустил тебя, не смог догнать, когда тебя увезли, и не сразу нашел потом.

Коннор прерывисто вздохнул и покачал головой, и Коннор продолжил говорить вместо него, поглаживая его по спине между увечными крыльями.

— Когда ты очнулся, его не было рядом, и произошло то, что произошло. Ты потерял веру. Шанса обрести твою любовь у него даже не появилось, а через несколько дней ты утратил и почти всю надежду. Коннору неоткуда было получить поддержку, ему становилось все хуже, и от гибели его спасло только то, что он часть меня и то, что меня возвели в чин архангела.

— Погоди, что? Как архангела?

— Могу показать тебе мой меч, если хочешь, — слабо улыбнулся Коннор.

— Но разве архангел может быть хранителем?

— Обычно нет. Но ты остался жив, и мне позволили вернуться к тебе. К счастью, я успел вовремя.

Гэвин со стоном запустил пальцы в волосы и как следует взъерошил их, пытаясь почесать голову изнутри. Кажется, мозги пытались закипеть от таких новостей.

— Обычно, Гэвин, если ангела отзывают на Небеса, его подопечный обречен, и возвращаться уже не к кому. Ты остался жив, потому что с тобой осталось мое желание охранить тебя, — Коннор с нежностью посмотрел на Коннора, и у Гэвина против воли защемило сердце.  
Эта дурацкая мышца вообще сегодня как-то слишком активно себя вела. Гэвин потер грудь. Даже если его рациональная часть сопротивлялась изо всех сил и пыталась найти всему объяснение, его сердце уже любило этих двоих, готовых умереть за него.

— Так значит мне надо, э-м-м, поверить в вас, чтобы Коннор поправился?

Ангелы обменялись взглядами и одновременно посмотрели на него. Гэвин поёжился.

— Разве ты не чувствуешь, Гэвин? В твоем сердце любовь. Надежда ожила первой, еще там, пока мы падали вместе. Вера пришла, когда появился Коннор. Любовь приходит последней.

Гэвин внимательно посмотрел на Коннора. Он выглядел разве что самую малость поздоровее обычного. Да еще стигмата на лбу перестала кровоточить.

— Тогда почему ты все еще выглядишь так, словно сейчас упадешь и не встанешь?

— Ему нужно время и немного твоего тепла, — ответил Коннор.

— Это в каком смысле моего тепла? — с подозрением уточнил Гэвин.

— Если бы ты согласился, — Коннор нехарактерно для себя замялся, прежде чем продолжить, — взять его в кровать ночью. Сон возле твоего сердца излечит его намного быстрее.

Гэвин покраснел. Нет, бесполые, конечно, но выглядят-то... Где-то на задворках сознания скреблась мысль, что он за один вечер успел понять, что характерно для каждого, и сопротивляться в любом случае поздно. Коннор прав, он, как последний дурак, успел их полюбить и теперь лучше отгрызет себе руку, чем позволит им без толку страдать.

— Если ты против, то ничего страшного, — вскинулся на его заминку Коннор. — Я поправлюсь и так, просто медленнее.

В его глазах вопреки словам была такая надежда, что даже если бы Гэвин на самом деле был против, он бы не смог устоять. В глазах Коннора в то же время сверкала решимость убеждать его, пока не передумает. Гэвин шмыгнул носом и усмехнулся. Смело посмотрел Коннору в глаза.

— Конечно, я не против. Ты же мой ангел, — и был вознагражден двумя одинаковыми улыбками.

Ближе к ночи все равно начала колотить нервная дрожь. Гэвин упрямо сжал зубы и спокойно делал обычные домашние дела: поужинал (ангелы от еды отказались), посмотрел телевизор (ангелы сидели по бокам, тесно прижавшись, а Коннор еще и крылом их накрыл), принял душ (ангелы, слава Небу, в ванную зайти не пытались). Гэвин не испытывал, вопреки опасениям, ни малейшего стеснения, как будто все было так, как надо.

Уже лежа в кровати и ожидая, пока Коннор уляжется, чтобы накрыть его одеялом, Гэвин подумал о втором Конноре. Тот стоял у изножья и выглядел как кто-то, кто готов стоять так всю ночь. Разве ему не нужно тепло Гэвина? Гэвин в очередной раз за день покраснел от того, как легко и просто эта мысль улеглась в сознании.

— А ты не хочешь с нами? — спросил он, избегая смотреть на архангела и глядя вместо этого на Коннора, который уже умостился у него под боком и прижался щекой к груди напротив быстро бьющегося сердца. — Я не против и тебя тоже, если что.

Улыбку в голосе Коннора можно было заметить, даже не глядя на него.

— Для меня это счастье, Гэвин.

Гэвин обнял Коннора за шею и лопатки и поцеловал в лоб — туда, где была отметина от пули, теперь уже напоминающая старый шрам, — слушая, как шуршит перьями Коннор, укладываясь у него за спиной. Он притянул Коннора поближе к себе и сам подался назад, плотнее прижимаясь к Коннору спиной. Коннор невесомо положил ладонь ему на талию, уткнулся носом в шею. Одно крыло накрыло сверху всех троих, и Коннор под боком умиротворенно вздохнул и наконец-то расслабился. Гэвин позволил себе улыбнуться. Это было так странно, но так правильно. Сонливость навалилась на него тяжелой, теплой массой ангельских перьев.

— Ты спал со мной, пока я еще тебя не видел?

— Иногда. Когда тебе было плохо.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гэвин, уже проваливаясь в сон.

И еще успел расслышать сказанное в унисон тихое:

— Спасибо тебе, Гэвин.

А утром проснулся в объятиях двух абсолютно одинаковых ангелов и ворохе белоснежных перьев четырех роскошных крыл.


End file.
